


Kryzys

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Humor, i poza Darmasem są jeszcze inni bohaterowie ale to też spoiler, i spoilery do historii Przemytniczki, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darmas wiedział, że prędzej czy później musiały zacząć się problemy. Ciągły stres, nienormowane godziny pracy, do tego, hm, specyfika zawodu, naprawdę, zakrawało na cud, że do tej pory tak dobrze sobie radził.</p><p>(Czyli: kryzys w pracy może dopaść każdego.<br/>SPOILERY do historii Przemytniczki. Jeden wielki spoiler, poniekąd, tak naprawdę.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryzys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Dedykowane Filigrance, albowiem to ona właściwie wymyśliła, hm, problem :) (przez Ciebie już nigdy, przenigdy nie spojrzę na tego bohatera w ten sam sposób…)  
> Beta - również Filigranka. Co zostało złego, to ja ;)

* * *

Darmas wiedział, że prędzej czy później musiały zacząć się problemy. Ciągły stres, nienormowane godziny pracy, do tego, hm, specyfika zawodu, naprawdę, zakrawało na cud, że do tej pory tak dobrze sobie radził.

Ech, szkoda. Bo, chociaż był już trochę zmęczony kolejnymi zleceniami, tamto zapowiadało się nawet nienajgorzej. Gdy wywiad imperialny kazał mu zwerbował kogoś z Senatu, oczyma duszy Darmas już widział jedwabne prześcieradła, nieziemsko drogie wina – nie, żeby czegoś mu brakowało, ale zawsze milej było bawić się na czyjś koszt – a także efekty licznych, kosztownych kuracji kosmetycznych. Krótko mówiąc, spodziewał się, że będzie to jeden z przypadków, gdy praca łączyła się z przyjemnością, i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się, hm, zwerbować jakąś ładną, zadbaną damę.

Cóż, właściwie musiał przyznać, że poniekąd nawet się udało. Trafiła mu się, faktycznie, pani senator, nieźle urodzona, tak więc można było uznać, że dama. Zadbana, a jakże, niewątpliwie kosztem tysięcy kredytów, jeśli opakowania po kremie, jakie widział na jej toaletce, były jakąś wskazówką – ale jednak zadbana, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Dwa z trzech punktów – to był naprawdę niezły wynik. Jasne, gdyby chodziło o misję, szef wywiadu na pewno nie byłby z takiego wyniku zadowolony, ale że nie chodziło ani o misję, ani o szefa, wynik nie był zły. Można nawet było uznać, że dama była ładna… kilka, a może kilkanaście lat temu.

Dama bowiem – senator Dodonna, w prywatnych przemyśleniach nie było sensu bawić się w dyplomację, wystarczyło, że bez przerwy robił to w pracy – była starsza od niego. A przynajmniej tak wyglądała. I ewidentnie źle dobierała albo te skandalicznie drogie kremy, albo kosmetyczkę, albo specjalistę od medycyny estetycznej, a już na pewno źle dobrała sobie wizażystkę. Nie chodziło o to, że Darmas nie lubił dojrzałych kobiet – doświadczenie życiowe, nieprawdaż, było przecież bardzo istotne – ale jednak były jakieś granice. Dobrego smaku, na przykład, a na sam widok makijażu pani senator jego zmysł estetyczny włączał czerwony alarm.

Darmas dziękował więc Mocy, Pani Fortunie – i wszelkim innym nadprzyrodzonym bytom, które akurat raczyły łaskawie rzucić na niego okiem i obdarzyć odrobiną szczęścia – że senator Dodonna skusiła się na obietnicę władzy. A także, a może przede wszystkim, że miała słabą głowę, wystarczyło więc trochę dobrego wina wieczorem i parę gładkich słówek rano.

Aczkolwiek, pomimo sukcesu, potraktował całą sprawę jako osobistą porażkę. Bo gdyby nie słaba głowa pani senator oraz jego własne talenty w dziedzinie retoryki, nie udałoby mu się tej misji wypełnić.

Dlatego właśnie stał teraz przed drzwiami szefa wywiadu i czekał, aż szef go przyjmie. I miał naprawdę szczerą nadzieję, że uda mu się dostać inny przydział i ocalić przynajmniej resztki dumy i godności.

\- Wejść. – Szef, jak zwykle, siedział z nosem w ekranie holograficznym, przeglądając przesuwające się rzędy liter i cyfr, ale jednym okiem zerknął na gościa. – Czy ty nie miałeś siedzieć na Coruscant i infiltrować tamtejszego środowiska przestępczego, tworzyć dla nas armii najemników i szukać kogoś, kogo moglibyśmy wykorzystać w naszym wspaniałym i przebiegłym planie?

\- Owszem. – Darmas wszedł i przymknął za sobą drzwi. – Ja właśnie w tej sprawie. Czy nie mógłbym dostać przydziału…

\- Nie – przerwał kategorycznie szef. – Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy? Nie po to przez lata skrupulatnie tworzyliśmy ci obecną tożsamość, żebyś teraz mógł ot tak zrezygnować. Co niby twoim zdaniem mielibyśmy wtedy zrobić?

Darmas westchnął w duchu. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by upewnić się, że szef już się wygadał.

\- Ale… Mam problem.

\- Wszyscy mamy jakieś problemy. – Szef wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawodowy, tak jakby.

Szef westchnął. Wyłączył ekran. Znów westchnął, cokolwiek teatralnie.

\- Zawodowe, nie uwierzysz, także. Ale cóż, dobrze, mów. Chyba, że chcesz mi powiedzieć, że senator Dodonna zrezygnowała, wtedy lepiej nie mów.

\- Gdzie tam. – Darmas machnął ręką. – Nie o to idzie. – Zamilkł. – Bardziej, tak jakby, o przyszłe zlecenia.

\- Nagle zrobiłeś się nieśmiały? Przecież już niejedną przemytniczkę uwiodłeś, mylę się?

\- Obawiam się, że, hm, nie stanę na wysokości zadania.

Szef otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć… I powoli je zamknął. Przetrawił w myślach wyjaśnienie.

\- Aha. – Milczał przez chwilę, ale szybko odzyskał rezon. – A przychodzisz z tym do mnie, ponieważ…?

\- Ponieważ miałem nadzieję na transfer – odparł z rezygnacją Darmas, kładąc nacisk na słowo „miałem”.

Szef uruchomił holoekran i konsolę.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, załatwię ci wizytę u specjalisty. Mają teraz takie nowe tabletki na bazie kolto, całkiem niezłe… - szef urwał nagle, speszony, zorientowawszy się, że przypadkiem powiedział za dużo. – Khem. Albo implanty.

\- Poprzestanę na kolto – odpowiedział Darmas, czując, że przygniata go ciężar dumy, która właśnie legła w gruzach.

* * *

Pozostawała mu tylko nadzieja, że trafi do doktora Lokina, starego imperialnego wyjadacza, który niejedno w życiu widział, niejednego próbował, niejedno wymyślił – w tym na pewno te cudowne tabletki z kolto – a przede wszystkim, ze względu na swoje rozległe doświadczenia w wielu dziedzinach, nigdy nie pytał o szczegóły. Zresztą, łatwiej było rozmawiać o pewnych sprawach, jeśli miało się do czynienia z rakghoulołakiem.

Niestety, okazało się, że Lokin poleciał na jakąś misję, tak tajną, że nikt właściwie nie był pewien, o co w niej chodzi, ostatni raz widziano go w okolicach Taris, a potem słuch o nim zaginął. Darmas nie miał więc innego wyjścia jak tylko udać się do doktor Phil. Która była kobietą. Młodą. Rzeczową, a jakże. Wygadaną. Znaną z tego, że wywiad medyczny zbierała w taki sposób, że imperialny wywiad wojskowy mógłby się od niej wielu rzeczy nauczyć (ale trudno było się temu dziwić, skoro medycyny uczyła się pod okiem profesora Veterinariego). Krążyły też plotki, że niegdyś należała do ratunkowego oddziału specjalnego, składającego się głównie z Wookiech (doskonale nadawali się do wynoszenia rannych z pola bitwy), szeroko znanych jako Wiewiórki.

Gdy Darmas wszedł do gabinetu, pani doktor przywitała się miło, zaczekała, aż usiądzie, i z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem spojrzała na niego sponad okularów – które wprawdzie nie były jej potrzebne, ale doskonale nadawały się do takiego właśnie patrzenia.

\- Słucham pana.

\- Mam… problem.

Lekarka machnęła ręką.

\- A, wiem, szef już wszystko mi powiedział. Muszę tylko pana zważyć i zrobić podstawowe badania, żeby obliczyć dawkę, wie pan. Ale na początek zrobimy szybki wywiadzik, prawda… - Pani doktor otworzyła notes elektroniczny. – Pije pan?

\- Wino, głównie.

\- Inne używki?

\- Kawa, karty…

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.

\- No, to ostatnie nie powinno mieć żadnego wpływu na sytuację… Chyba, że odkąd skończyłam medycynę, dokonał się aż taki postęp.

Darmas starał się zachować kamienną twarz. Udało się. Ukryć rumieńca już, niestety, mu się nie udało.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- No, to proszę przejść na wagę. I przy okazji szybki skan, prawda, zaraz komputer wszystko nam obliczy… Ech, mówię panu, ten komfort pracy w gabinecie, nie to, co w terenie, sprzęt na miejscu, wszystko robi się samo… - Lekarka spojrzała gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby z nostalgią. – Ale, prawda, adrenaliny brak…

Jakie życie byłoby piękne, pomyślał Darmas, gdyby tak przez jeden dzień mógł pocierpieć na brak adrenaliny. Wygodne łóżko, dobre wino, karty i może jakaś ładna kobieta, dla odmiany niezwiązana w żaden sposób z jego pracą.

* * *

Ładna kobieta, jak się okazało, była niestety związana z pracą. Konkretnie – była jego nowym zleceniem. I przemytniczką. Bardzo ładną. Wręcz piękną. Młodą. Intrygującą. Z poczuciem humoru. Idealną, zaraza.

Darmas był zwykle człowiekiem opanowanym i cierpliwym. I bardzo rzadko klął. Ale tym razem zrobił wyjątek. Dlaczego, kiedy już spotkał tę idealną kobietę, musiała akurat być związana z pracą? Cóż, taki widać był jego los. Kojarzyła mu się z tym losem niejasno jakaś książka o prawach rządzących wszechświatem, napisana przez Dartha Murphy’ego.

Po bliższym poznaniu przemytniczka okazała się jeszcze bardziej idealna, niż mu się wydawało. Gdyby jeszcze nie kojarzyła mu się z pracą… Oczywiście, jakże by inaczej, wyrzucił to całe kolto, kiedy tylko ją zobaczył, ale teraz już wiedział, że to był poważny błąd. Wyglądało na to, że praca, zaraza, odebrała mu radość życia. A przynajmniej męską dumę.

A ponieważ przemytniczka miała mocną głowę i tym razem nie mógł wspomóc się winem, pozostało mu już tylko jedno. Podstęp.

Przemytniczka, na szczęście, doceniła nieco kiczowate, ale bardzo poetyczne komplementy, żartobliwy flirt, a przede wszystkim, jak sama to określiła, doświadczenie życiowe. Cóż, doświadczenie życiowe było ważne. I przydatne, przede wszystkim, bo mógł grać na czas… A później, na szczęście – dziękował Mocy i Pani Fortunie – zapiszczał komunikator.

Do tej pory ten dźwięk wydawał się Darmasowi najbardziej irytującym dźwiękiem w galaktyce, bo nie raz już nieoczekiwana wiadomość przerywała mu intymne chwile z pięknymi kobietami. Ale tym razem dźwięk ten wydał mu się równie cudowny jak wystrzał z dobrego blastera, szum maszyny liczącej kredyty czy brzęk przesypywanych klejnotów Corusca.

A kiedy przemytniczka, rozczarowana nieco, że miłe spotkanie zostało przerwane, pobiegła dopaść kanalię, która ukradła jej statek, Darmas natychmiast skontaktował się ze swoim imperialnym łącznikiem i poprosił o przekazanie zamówienia na Dromund Kaas. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby kiedyś jeszcze spotkał jakąś idealną kobietę, ale praca znów przeszkadzała mu w, cóż, życiu prywatnym.


End file.
